Y los dias van pasando
by alana21gr
Summary: AU CC, Cuando la vida te pone las cosas dificiles tienes dos opciones seguir adelante o rendirte, cual eliges ¿tu?
1. Chapter 1

Roswell 1983, 29 de noviembre.

Hospital General de roswell , 05:38

El hospital de Roswell estaba en la mas absoluta tranquilidad, una noche más en la apacible ciudad. Lisa Marffel , recorria los pasillos haciendo su ultima ronda con la esperanza de volver a casa puntual por una vez.El dia se habia echo largo , y solo el recomfort del hogar y su familia le devolvia la paz y serenidad que necesitaba . Pensando en su marido e hijo que a estas alturas estarian en los brazos de Morfeo , empezo a planear las tareas que debia realizar nada más salir .Con esa idea giro a la derecha y se dirigio a hablar con Nico , el recepcionisata para informarle de que habia acabado con la ultima visita de la noche.

-Nico , he administrado al sr. Carlak una dosis de la vacuna y dejado ordenes para que le vigilen la fiebre , asi que cuando llegue el doctor Meier , haz me el favor de darle su historial.- Le entrego el historial y se dirigio a la sala de descanso.- Si me necesitas estare echando una cabezada , me queda una hora hasta el final del turno , asi que ...intentare coger un poco de ventaja a este sueño mio.

Con una sonrisa , Lisa desaparecio por el pasillo dejando a Nico con la mirada perdida en el balanceo de sus caderas.

Wow , ¿ Quien iba a decirme hace tres meses que me gustaria el trabajar en un hospital ,ahora entiendo pork Maggie insistia en venir tanto al medico. El pensamiento paso tan rapido que Nico no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor que le seguia produciendo el recordar a su hermana pequeña . Pero es que uno no podia evitar el pasado con añoranza.Dejando escapar un suspiro Nico sacudio la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos.El pasado esta ahi , pero no sirve de nada querer vivir en el, se dijo mientras se levantaba , cogio el historial y se fue al telefono de monedas destinado al uso de los familiares de los pacientes.Una vez alli saco suelto y introdujo el dinero necesario para llamar a casa , sabia que su madre estaria alli esperando a que su padre llegara del bar, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Marco el numero y espero a que su madre contestara , pero se sorprendio cuando oyo la voz de su padre respondiendo al telefono.

- Diga!- El tono de voz delataba que la llamada habia interrumpido una discusion, y conociendo el tipo de discusion que a su padre le gustaba agradecia a cualquier divinidad existen , el haber llamado.

-Papa , ¿que haces en casa?-En el momento en que la frase se le escapo de los labios , Nico el alma en la garganta espero a la retaila de memeces que la alcoholica mente de su padre pudiera conjugar.Nada bueno podia esperar de esto a los que estuvieran en su presencia ahora.Recordando la razon que le habia impulsado a llamar , corto a su padre antes de que empezara a intentara juntar una frase inteligible , cosa que solia llevar su tiempo debido a la influencia , nunca positiva , de _Remy Martine._

-No estara por ahi mama , ¿no? Porque llamaba para preguntarle si se acuerda de que hoy voy a pasar por casa para recoger mi equipo de pesca.-El silencio de la otra linea que solo dejaba oir los suspiros profundos de su padre que le dejaban ver lo que ya sabia.Nunca falla penso con una amarga sonrisa.Una pregunta larga y con muxa informacion hacia que su padre se perdiera en un mundo de debaneos mentales en los que su alcoholizada mente no llegaba a comprender ,eso no evitaba el hecho de que su padre intentara hacer que sabia de que hablaban.

-¿Pesca?- Mision completada.ya esta y como si nada la voz de su padre se transformo y por unos minutos parecio recuperar el tono que solia tener antes , cuando estaba sobrio.- Hijo, estamos en noviembre no crees que es un poco tarde , o pronto segun como lo mires.-con voz condescendiente su padre le recrimino recordandole una vez su desprecio.

Nico suspiro , cerro los ojos y se dispuso a contar hasta diez , Maggie siempre habia dicho que la mejor forma de controlar la rabia era repirar profundamentecontando hasta diez , Maggie siempre tenia razon , o la voz cansada y docil ,pregunto:

- Esta mama por ahi,papa. Necesito hablar con ella y estoy trabajando asi que no tengo muxo tiempo.Dile que se ponga.-

- Bueno Nicolas , tampoco es que lo que tu haces se le pueda llamar trabajo pero ...-La frase se entrecorto cuando su madre le arrebato el telefono y le increpo una vez mas por haber bebido.

_- Haz el favor de dejar de decir sandeces y vete a la cama antes de que pierda la paciencia,que contenta me tienes.Arght... maldita la hora en que te conoci Steven Lacroft -_ Dejando escapar una carcajada de asombramiento , no podia dejar de olvidar que al igual que las cosas habian cambiado , la gente tambien lo habia echo.Y lo habian echo a mejor , o casi todas penso de nuevo a la vez que su buen humor se volvia a turbar con nubarrones de preocupacion, como lo hacian cada vez que pensaba en su hermana

Maggie.Maggie siempre habia sido la niña perfecta , inteligente , despierta y madura que cautivaba a todo el que miraba.Sus dos ojos verdes recordaban a un laguna cristalina como la de cualquier útopia soñada , acompañada de una mirada magnetica que tenia la capacidad de desvelar todos tus los años se convirtio en una joven adolescente que tenia tanto que ofrecer , que todo el mundo queria brillar a su lado.El futuro de Margaret Lacroft estaba escrito por todo los habitantes de Roswell.Por eso cuando Maggie se escapo de casa madie lo entendio.Era dificil de comprender , que Maggie la hija pequeña de los Lacroft hubiera huido, al fin y al cabo solo veian la fachada que el apellido Lacroft producia.Nunca vieron lo que realmente pasaba dentro de las paredes de esa casa , si lo hubiesen echo quizas hubieran comprendido que llevo a Maggie a huir.

-Nicolas , ¿estas ahi?- La voz de su madre le devolvio de la nostalgia por su hermana pequeña , y la relidad que les tocaba vivir.Maggie ya no era aquella chica , no ahora era otra.Y no estaba sola.

-Si mama, estoy aqui.-

-se puede saber donde te metes , llevo dos mese sin saber nada de ti y no habia forma de localizarte.A que estas jugando Nicolas Lacroft, dejas la universidad de buenas a primeras y te marchas en busca de ¿que?Y para colmo de males no contactas conmigo , ni para decirme que llevas un mes aqui.¿Como crees que me he sentido cuando la Sr. Morris me ha dicho que estabas trabajando en el hospital de recepcionista?¿tú ,que solo te faltaba un examen para ser abogado?¿Se puede saber en que diablos estas pensando,eh?-Comprendiendo que si no decia nada su madre no dejaria de hacer preguntas,Nico solto lo unico que sabia que podria callarla.- Maggie.-


	2. Chapter 2

Haway 1988 , 25 de Julio.

Playa del Hotel Hilton 12:05

El sol de el mediodia se poso en el despejado firmamento para arropar a la familia ,que jugaba a la orilla de la playa, con su calor.

La suave brisa acompañaba a este , con una frescura que lo hacia soportable. En la orilla dos niños juegan con un barquito ,que Mickey habia ayudado a construir a su hermanita Lizzy.La abuela Claudia les habia contado que una vez encontro un mensaje en una botella . Era una carta de un joven deseperado por k su amada saliese de la enfermedad k tenia, prometio a La Virgen de Lourdes , que enviaria mensajes a todos los rincones del mundo para k l pusieran una vela, y asi hacer su suplica mas grande.Cuando la abuela hubo terminado la historia les explico k algunas veces para mantener vivos algunos deseos nuestros , hay k dejar costancia de k se han tenido. . Dicho esto los dos se pusieron manos la obra, Mickey que nunca sabia como negarle nada a su hermanita cuando le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura, accedio a ayudarle a construir un barco para asi que sus mensajes llegaran salvos a otras personas. Pero con la unica condicion de que fuera un barco de guerra , ya k asi podria defenderse de los k no estaban destinados a encontrarlos.

- Vale Lizzy , ahora mete los mensajes en este compartimento y podremos ponerlo a navegar.-dijo Mickey mientras miraba que la vela estuviera bien segura para su larga travesia. Dandole los ultimos retoques miro a su hermana la cual estaba concentrada en terminar su mensaje.Sonriendo al ver como le añadia unas gotas de su colonia del Rey Leon antes de cerrarlo , Mickey le estiro de un de sus trenzas para obtener su atencion. - Eh , rencuaja que no tenemos todo el dia , la marea esta perfecta para mandar ahora el barco.Ademas es un barco de guerra , asi k no eches tanta colonia k los soldados no huelen asi.-

Lizzy solto un bufido a la vez que apartaba la mano que sujetaba la coleta , le anonadaba cuando Mickey se comportaba como un niño.Agitando las manos en el aire , su cara se ilumino con conviccion cuando le respondio exhaltada:

-¡Mickey! No soy una _racuaja_, soy una niña.- Lizzy clavo sus ojos que desprendian chispas , cuando su hermano mayor empezo a reirse . A veces no era capaz de entender porque Mickey se comportaba como los mayores y se reia cuando ella hablaba. Vale que no sabia pronunciar muchas palabras pero el Sr. Quang , su profesor de karate tambien hablaba raro y no por ello se reia de el.

-Ademas es un barco de deseos y no van soldados.Y los soldados huelen bien porque sus mamas les echan colonia como mami hace contigo.- Con esa afirmacion , contenta consigo misma por ser capaz de hacer k su hermano Mickey se callara y sonrojara ,Lizzy le quito el barco de sus manos y abrio el compartimento para guardar sus mensajes.Una vez guardado el mensaje , levanto la cabeza y dijo: -Yuppe! Ya ´ta _lizto _Mickey!- Mickey cogio el barco en una mano y la de su hermana pekeña en al otra.

Los dos se adentraron hasta el arrefice dond las rodillas y el cuello les cubrian respectivamente.Una vez alli Mickey solto el barco , y viendolo flotar , abrio la vela mayor y lo impulso al horizonte.Alli contemplando como se alejaban sus deseos Mickey y Lizzy se sonrieron.

Desde la tercera sombrilla , al lado del guardacosta ,un pareja de recien casados , observaban como sus hijos disfrutaban de el dia.

-Ummm...esto es vida.-dijo Nancy , a la vez k suspiraba en los brazos de su amado.Jeff aparto la vista de sus hijos para volver la mirada a la mujer k le robo el corazon con su risa.Sonriendo , la apreto contra su pecho y comento: - Solo m falta la piña colada , y t doy toda la razon.- Alli recostados sobre la arena en un dia de verano , la nueva familia Parker disfruto de su primer dia _oficial._ Muchos serian los k con el paso de los años se asombrarian de k en su luna de miel Nancy y Jeff hubieran optado

por llevar a sus hijos con ellos.Pero como nunca se cansarian de repetir el amor siempre estuvo alli entre los dos , es el hogar lo k kerian construir.

Jeff Parker y Nancy Guerin se conocieron cuando sus padres dos reputados abogados unieron fuerzas para abrir el k seria por muxos años el mas temido gabinete de abogados de Seattle.Asi pues de esa union salio un vinculo k uniria a las familias mas alla de los negocios, un vinculo creado por el amor que unio dos almas para la eternidad.Sin saberlo Charles Parker y William Guerin pusieron la felicidad al alcance de sus hijos.Desde el dia que se conocieron siendo un par de adolescentes que desencajaban en la fiesta de Inaguracion , Jeff y Nancy comprendieron k lo suyo era amor .Con el paso de los años a medida k el gabinete crecia , asi lo hacia el amor de ellos dos.Nada podia hacer pensar k los obstaculos en el camino fueran a hacer tropezar al amor , pero es k no contaban con k un hombre, y no el destino, kisiera los ultimos años de Instituto de los jovenes enamorados cuando Hank Leermark un joven abogado promesa k venia desde New York con tanta fama por sus victorias como por la controversia k despertaba el modo en k las conseguia, entro a formar parte de Parker and Guerin . Con su traje de Armani y su fria mirada cristalina entro en escena el personaje que se encargaria de torcer el camino. En sus primeros años como abogado de la firma , Hank vio en esta su plan de jubilacion el cual l ayudaria a sostener la ostentosa vida k llevaba, al fin y al cabo su sueldo de abogado , no l llegaba para ese champan frances tan exquisito con el k empezaba sus fiestas a la cubierta de su ultimo yate.

En un margen de dos años Hank Leermark a sus 27 , se habia convertido en el socio mas joven del gabinete y en la mano derecha del Sr Guerin ,asi k cuando el Sr. Parker murio tragicamente de un paro cardiaco callendo por las escaleras, Hank vio con claridad su futura presidencia. A estas alturas Nancy y Jeff estudiaban en la universidad de NY, dond ella estudiaba derecho penal, y Jeff se licenciaba en Musica .Viviendo juntos en un atico, los dos eran felices con su vida , y seguros de su amor habian decidido esperar a acabar sus carreras para casarse y echar raices. Cuando la madre de Jeff llamo para informarle de la muerte de su padre ,Jeff y Nancy volaron a casa para estar con los suyos. Al fin y al cabo las dos familias habian sido una durante muxo tiempo, y la perdida de un miembro les dolia por igual.Nadie supuso k ese funeral iba a ser la ultima vez que los Parkers y los Guerins estuvieran juntos en la misma sala. AL ver k su jubikacion se escapaba, Hank decidio asegurarse una seccion, cuando a los dias de la lectura del testamento Jeff espreso su deseo de ir a estudiar derecho para poder hacerse cargo del negiocio de su padre . Hank vio la oportunidad k necesitaba para conseguirlo. Mientras Jeff matrchaba a Hardvar para hacer un curso en el k en dos años seria abogado de negocios, Hank aprovecho para hacer frecuentes visitas a NY con la intencion de enamorar a Nancy. Año y medio paso y los intentos de Hank no encandilaron a Nancy quien habia visto mas alla de su apariencia encantadora. Con la deseperacion de ver su Rey de Midas se convirtieran en piedra , Hank ultimo el plan final con el k detruir esa relacion.En ningun momento penso como ese plan afectaria a los demas , al fin y al cabo eso no era algo k hubiera importado a Hank Leermark.

El 31 de diciembre de 1978 , fue el dia en k a Nancy Guerin le robaron una parte de ella que nunca recuperaria. Lo k debia ser una noche relajada llena de excitacion ante la llegada del nuevo año y la visita de Jeff , acabo siendo una noche en la que sus demonios se quedarian de vigias en sus sueños durante mas de mil y una noches. Cuando nancy desperto a la mañana siguiente no recordaba como llego a la cama y menos k hacia Hank Leermark en ella. No se paro a pensar en lo extraño d k no tuviera mas k borrosos recuerdos de la noche desde el momento en k aceptara la copa de champas frances k Hank le habia ofrecido, cuando vino a ofrecerles sus disculpas por haberla podido ofender con sus ansias de conocerla y su declaracion de retirada para amarla desde la distancia para asegurarse su felicidad. No , no recordaria nada de eso, ni esa mañana ni las demas venideras.El unico recuerdo k l traera sera el de la cara de Jeff cuando desde la puerta de la habitacion , le clavo sus ojos azules llenos de desolacion.No recuerda como corrio tras el en bata por las escaleras dando de k hablar a los vecinos, solo recuerda cuando le alcanzo en el portal y le pidio k esperase , como el con la mirada perdida le preguntara si era verdad lo k habia visto , y como ella con un puño en el corazon y un velo en la memoria contesto k si. Esa noche una parte de Nancy Guerin fue arrebatada con una docil violencia , pero en su lugar otra floreceria.

El 1 de enero de 1979 fue el dia k Jeff Parker apago la luz de la habitacion k en su corazon albergaba el amor, ese dia sus ojos le enveneraron contra sus creencias , y su amada le arranco el alma con sus palabras.Pero no fue hasta a el 15 de septiembre de 1979 , con el nacimiento de Michael Leermark Guerin , k Jeff muriera.A partir de ese dia, Jeff Parker un joven de noble corazon , romantico e idealista , perderia su luz para a si evitar k nadie mas se adentrara en su corazon.En su lugar un Jeff nuevo llegaria , el cual se asento en Seattle se hizo cargo de los negocios de su padre, y se rodeo de todo tipo de placeres para satisfacer su apetito, pero no para empacharse. Durante tres gelidos años Jeff vivio una vida de playboy vacia y eterea.En la k a cada destello de luz k intentaba derretir las murallas de hielo, la pintura de una vida k podia haber sido la suya las endurecia.Pasados ese tiempo nada hacia preveer k la historia de Jeff y Nancy tuviera un final feliz , pero el azar se puso de su lado y les echo una mano .En las terribles circustancias k era el doble entierro de los Srs.guerin , La familia Parker y la nueva familia Leemark-Guerin se volvieron a reunir. En esos dias y en los k siguio el sepelio , Jeff olvido el pasado y estuvo alli para consolar a Nancy . Por una vez desde hacia muxo tiempo pudo ver una verdad escrita en sus ojos que no pudo negar , y es k se amaban el uno al otro y aunk no estuvieran juntos no habria otro para ellos.Todo hubiera sido mas sencillo si el nuevo socio mayor Hank Leermark no hubiera sido testigo de ese momento.La reaccion d cualkier marido enamorado hubiera sido de desolacion y celos desmesurados, incluso un atake de ira; pero la reaccion de Hank , bueno fue la reaccion tipica de un hombre de su calaña. Hank decidio aprovechar la depresion de su mujer , y el hecho d k Jeff la ayaudara a superarla para hacerse con el control de la firma.Asi la codicia de el propio Hank fue lo k hizo k Nancy y Jeff se enamoraran de nuevo al volver a conocerse.Hank perdio esa partida pero no la guerra.Llevaba luchando muxo tiempo en ella como para perdela . Tenia una solucion al problema.

Su nombre era _Maggie._


End file.
